


Thirteen wishes

by Kitsune18



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's Sora's birthday, It's in a sentence but I rated the fic M just in case, M/M, Roxas wants to make him happy, Sexual Reference, Sora is a bit childish, Wishes, birthday candles, kind of proposal, post kh3, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune18/pseuds/Kitsune18
Summary: There was a cake neatly placed on the small table of the room. It was garnished with whipped cream and chocolate decorations, and a little crown made of sugar was placed right on the center of it, similar to the necklace that the birthday boy used to wear around his neck. The crown was surrounded by candles and, before blowing them, Sora counted the candles carefully one by one.“Roxas, I admit that I can be a bit childish sometimes, but I think I have passed thirteen years long ago. Is there something you want to tell me?”





	Thirteen wishes

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm a bit late but here's a fic for Sora's birthday, better late than never! It's set after KH3 events, I wanted to make it sweet because Sora and Roxas deserve sweet and peaceful moments. I love them so much.  
> I want to thank my super supportive friend (and beta) as always, and also my friend Lil_Lottie (her ao3 name, please check out her great fics!), that actually asked me to write something for her right on Sora's birthday! This is for you <3  
> I hope you like the story!  
> P.s. English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

“Happy birthday, Sora.”

Roxas took off the blindfold that covered the other boy’s eyes and Sora was immediately attracted to the little candles that were enlightening the dim room with their fleeble light.

“Woah Roxas, thanks! Did you bake it? It looks so tasty!”

There was a cake neatly placed on the small table of the room. It was garnished with whipped cream and chocolate decorations, and a little crown made of sugar was placed right on the center of it, similar to the necklace that the birthday boy used to wear around his neck. The crown was surrounded by candles and, before blowing them, Sora counted the candles carefully one by one.

“Roxas, I admit that I can be a bit childish sometimes, but I think I have passed thirteen years long ago. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Sora’s question was tentative. He appreciated his boyfriend’s gesture, he really did, but he couldn’t tell if the mistake was made on purpose or not.

Roxas smiled and, taking his hands, he tenderly pulled the other towards himself to hug him.

“Yes, you caught me. The truth is that no matter how many years will pass, you’ll always be my little Sora. You still leave aside the vegetables that I put on your plate, and you need the nightlight to sleep when we watch horror movies. I’m not ready to see you growing up yet.”

Sora, that had let himself be lulled by the other’s heartbeat until that moment, broke the embrace and puffed his cheeks a little in an adorable pout. Teasing Sora became Roxas’ favorite pastime since the two got together, and the expressions that the boy made when he felt mocked did never stop tiring him and encouraging him to do it again.

“How can you say that to me? Just because I don’t like vegetables it doesn’t mean I am a child. And last night you didn’t seem of the same opinion, did you? You were so tight around me, and you kept on begging me to fu-“

“Okay, okay!!” Roxas exclaimed, blushing furiously. He quickly covered the said child’s sinful mouth with both his hands and hissed: “We understood, there’s no need to go into the details.”

Sora licked a palm and Roxas removed his hands at once. The boy’s laughter filled the darkened room and Roxas reminded himself that if he was good at teasing Sora, his boyfriend was the best at teasing him.

“See? That’s what I mean” Roxas sighed, wiping the hand on his pants.

“Hey, I was just telling the truth! Anyway, come on, what’s the real reason?”

Roxas looked at him in the eyes, still flushed, and he gently took the other’s hands in his own. As soon as they brushed, Sora hold his breath and kept quiet. He was sure that if he opened his mouth, the heart that he felt in his throat would have jumped out.

“I thought about what kind of present I could give you for a long time, but I couldn’t give you nothing more that you don’t have already. When you came back to us and when you confessed to me that my love for you was mutual, you made my wishes come true, and now I want to do the same for you. The thirteen candles are thirteen wishes that I will grant for you, ask me anything you want, I swear I’ll realize all of them. Unless you ask me to be nice to Riku, I can’t promise you that.”

Sora smiled and felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Being able to be with Roxas after all the time they had been apart was already a dream came true to him, but what the boy was offering was an opportunity too good to pass it up, and he was going to take advantage of that without thinking twice.

“And why thirteen? My actual age is a number of wishes to big to grant?” Sora teased again.

Roxas shook his head firmly and squeezed the other’s hands.

“The number thirteen is part of me since I was created. It was a name, a mark to remind me what my place was, a connection with some strangers. Before meeting Axel and Xion, the thirteen was the only thing I could hold on to, the only thing that made me feel like I was part of something greater. And now I want this number to be another way to show you how much I love you, because to you I’ve always been more than two simple digits.”

Many thought that Roxas was cold and distant, but Sora knew that the other’s attitude, that could seem in fact rude and bold, was most likely due to what his lover had to go through in his short life, and he did never blamed him for that. He loved Roxas, and he loved even more seeing the sharp contrast between the Roxas that everybody knew and _his_ Roxas, that was making him crazy and fall in love more each day.

Sora swallowed, he made sure the heart that was hammering in his chest remained in place and barely pulled away from Roxas to take place in front of the cake.

“My first wish is that everybody can be happy. I want you to protect them with me. And the same goes for Riku, no excuses!” and he blew the first candle.

Roxas sighed, but he didn’t have any intention of taking back his words.

“I promise.”

Sora beamed and went on to the second wish.

“I want to go to the amusement park for a date” he said, blowing the other candle.

“What about tomorrow?”

“I think that would be great.”

Sora made other wishes, and as the room was getting darker and darker, Roxas’ embarrassment grew. Sora asked for more dates in many different places, to take care of the chores for at least a couple of months, a new pair of yo-yos and many other stupid things that he was sure Roxas would have never denied to him.

He stopped at the eleventh candle. There were other three wishes left, and Sora had saved the most important ones to him, the wishes that were invading his thoughts for a long time and that he couldn’t keep locked in his heart no more. He looked carefully at the candlelights that were trembling under his breath, almost feeling like them, and accurately avoided meeting Roxas’ eyes, that had taken a seat next to him in the meantime.

“I wish…no, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up looking at you sleeping beside me, and I want to fall asleep holding you in my arms.”

He heard Roxas stop breathing and blew the candle.

 _Oh my god_ , Sora wasn’t sure he could make it ‘till the end anymore. He worked up the courage, seeking reassurance in the darkness that was enveloping them (how ironic, he was the one who had been fighting against it all his life). He couldn’t believe what he was going to say.

“I want you to ask me to marry you. I don’t care if it is going to be today, in a month or in a few years. I want you to be mine in every way possible. Will you do it?”

Sora blew the candle. Now he could barely see Roxas’ face, hardly enlightened by the dim light of the last candle, of his last wish. He couldn’t make out his lover’s expression, and he couldn’t even see what the other was thinking through his eyes (because yes, Sora could tell what was on Roxas’ mind just with a look).

But before Sora could regret his request, before he could realize that maybe he asked for a wish too big to grant even for Roxas, his boyfriend broke the silence.

“I promise. I’ll grant this wish as well” he assured, with the emotion and embarrassment that were marking every single word, and Sora had trouble to restrain himself from crying of joy and just jump on him. He still had a last wish to make before doing that, though.

“I want you to give me as much kisses as the candles on this cake.”

Sora blew on the last one and heard Roxas getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Seconds later, he was holding him close in the darkness of the room.

“Just thirteen? I can give you even more than that” Roxas whispered on Sora’s lips, brushing the tip of the nose with his own.

“Let’s see how many kisses are you able to give me then” Sora suggested, and Roxas wasted no time.

It was going to be a huge task to find the light switch again, but that was a problem they could take care of later.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gear is my favorite KH3 keyblade, I love when Sora uses the twin yo-yos, he's just too cute!! That's why I made him ask for new ones. 
> 
> I hope you liked this story. If you want, leave a kudos or a comment, that would make me very happy!
> 
> My twitter account: @Kitsune_18
> 
> My tumblr: https://hanayuki23.tumblr.com/


End file.
